Herobrine's revenge
by Dragornson
Summary: Herobrine finds himself one day being chased and afraid. What happened to his power? Will his hunger for vengeance be stilled? (Rated T for coarse language)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

'The third shard is captured, the Herobrine is now human, kill him now!' Herobrine was hiding, afraid of those who were pursuing him. He heard the steps and shouts of his pursuers come closer and knew he had to run. Now. Why am I running and why am I afraid? Herobrine thought while running, How did I end up in here? I can't seem to remember. But I know that I am the one who is supposed to be feared by those stupid civilians of my thick-headed brother. I shouldn't be afraid of them, they should be fearing me! I will break out off this prison. 'I will break out! Did you hear that, brother?!'Herobrine shouted. I'll show that so called 'king' that I'm the real ruler of minecraft. I need to find a way out of here. No I will find a way out. 'Start fearing me, you stupid piece of shit!' Herobrine shouted to the air. Herobrine bumped into something. He had been so busy thinking and shouting that he wasn't looking where he was going and thus found himself trapped between a wall on one side and pursuers on the other side. Herobrine shouted: 'Come and get me, I will get my reve...' several arrows connected to Herobrine's body and he fell to the ground. Dead. Just so he would be regenerated in the next round.


	2. A first glance

**Chapter 1 A first glance**

'Beta version of minecraft booting. Creating world. Loading chunks... ... ... Loading chunks... ... ... Loading chunks... ... ...' 'How long is this going to take, I don't have all day.' Notch exclaimed. 'Loading chunks... ... ... Loading chunks... ... ...' 'Aaaah!' 'Loading chunks... .. Welcome to the beta version of minecraft.' 'Finally, now let's test this baby.' The world loaded and Notch had his first glance at his kingdom. 'Wow, it looks even better than I had imagined it to. Anyhow, I just need to quickly check it for any major bugs. Notch strolled around a little, chopped some trees, crafted some wooden material, and, he just couldn't help it, started building a house. Notch ran on and off looking for trees and applying the crafted wood planks to his house. As Notch had almost finished the third floor of his house the clock in his apartment chimed once. It was one AM. 'Oh shit, I still need to download that music for Roy, I already forgot it ten times or something. Shit.' Notch saved his world, under an annoyed grunt, closed minecraft, quickly went to the site Roy recommended and downloaded the music he had asked for. The files that were supposed to be music were too small to be music, but Notch didn't because a drowsiness had struck him. After Notch had copied the 'music' onto his USB drive he wrote his findings about the first trial of minecraft in notepad on the computer and almost dropped his head onto the keyboard doing so. Notch walked to his kitchen, got a glass of water, drank it, went to his bed, forgot to shower and fell asleep in mere seconds, shoes still on.


	3. A virus

**Chapter 2 A virus**

Notch had forgotten to shut down his computer after writing his findings in notepad. He had written about the trees floating when chopped down, about his house and about all sorts of other stuff he noticed when strolling around his kingdom. But while being fast asleep a virus he downloaded on to his computer, the so called 'music', started to work. This virus was programmed to change text and code of anything it can find. While the virus was rampaging around doing its job, time passed by and Notch slept steadily and peacefully. Until his alarm clock woke him of course.

*beep, beep* *beep, beep* *bee- Notch slammed his alarm clock: 'I'm awake, I'm awake.' Notch got out of bed and walked, still a little drowsy, towards the shower. Only then noticing he was still wearing shoes.

After he had refreshed himself and had eaten his bacon and egg breakfast, he went back to his computer. 'It has been on the entire bloody night. God dammit. I'll feel that in my wallet!'* Notch exclaimed. Notch, after swearing a little more, sat down in front of the screen and started minecraft up. Not only to test it, but most of all to finish his house and explore more of this unknown world. 'Beta version of minecraft booting.' 'I forgot, this takes rather long. I'll go and get a drink.' Notch told himself. 'Loading world... ... Error world file corrupted or missing. Creating new world. Loading chunks... ... ... Loading chunks... ... ... Loading chunks... ... ... Loading chu- Welcome to the beta version of minecraft.' Notch got back with a glass of cola and sat down. 'Well for heaven's sake, things can't get a lot worse can they!' Notch exclaimed when he saw the minecraft world void of houses nearly three stories tall. Notch immediately went to notepad to write this down. 'Oh great, absolutely fantastic. Just for crying out loud! Why do things get worse just when I think they can't!' The text in notepad was all mixed up and Notch now starting to become suspicious and thinking of malware, viruses and Trojan horses, opened up his anti-virus and did a quick scan. Notch didn't have the patience nor the time, this being his own opinion, to do a full scan which would take up a few hours. But to Notch's great surprise the virus scan didn't find a single suspicious thing on the computer. 'I'll have to, because this can't be true.' Notch started a full scan and saw that it would take up two to three hours. I still have to deliver the music to Roy, Notch thought. Notch rose from his seat again, shot a quick glance at his computer before leaving with the USB drive in his pocket. That's where it went wrong.

**Wow that was quite fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it too. I'll try to upload one or two chapters every weekend and I'm really looking forward to your feedback. I hope these first few chapters were as fun to read as they were to write. -Dragornson**


End file.
